Be My Girl
by Maria Flora Christina
Summary: Tired of fangirls, Sasuke decided to make someone help him to become his girlfriend and who is the only one who do not have attraction or crush on him? Hinata Hyuga.


_Title: Be My Girl_

_Summary: Tired of fangirls, Sasuke decided to make someone help him to become his girlfriend and who is the only one who do not have attraction or crush on him? Hinata Hyuga._

_Pairings: Sasuhina, Nejihina, Itahina, Gaahina, Sasohina and others_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Warnings: Sakura, Ino, Karin bashing / OOC / AU_

...

"I'm tired of them" Sasuke muttered

"Of who?" Naruto asked

Sasuke answered "Fan Girls"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, they always cling against us. Irritating"

Sasuke agreed "We better make a plan"

Naruto perked up "What kind of plan?"

"Find a girl who can become our 'fake' girlfriend" Sasuke answered with a smirk when he imagined his fan girls crying and some fainting

Naruto returned the smirk "But who? there was only 1 out of 100 girls who don't like us" he ask

Sasuke answered "Mine's going to be Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto widened his eyes "The 'Wall Flower' are you serious? Do you think you can make the 'Ice Princess' say yes? I mean the 'Moon Princess' had been rejecting guys, for example the upperclassmen Hidan!"

"Stop using her nickname and just call her normally baka" Sasuke said

Naruto just smiled sheepishly "Sorry it's just because... the girls that clings around me always say that when they saw her"

Sasuke just sighed "What about you?"

"I think... Ino or Ten Ten!" Naruto said

Sasuke immediately commented "Pick Ten Ten"

"Why?" Naruto ask confuse

"Because Ino is Sakura and Karin's Best Friend, being best friends with the two presidents of our fan club means she had a crush on us!" Sasuke said in a horrified manner

Naruto immediately nodded "Yeah! I didn't think anything about it!"

"Baka..." Sasuke whispered

"Hey!" Naruto pouted

...

Neji sighed when he saw Ten Ten winking at him.

He knew his childhood friend likes him but he was sure that he didn't love his childhood friend after all.. his heart was already with someone else..

Neji look at his cousins..

Hanabi was known to be the 'Sun Princess' or 'Sport Princess' because of her cheerful personality and had been one of the best athletes of the school. She was also rank as the Top 10th in the whole school rankings. Her beauty is not something you can underestimate too. Her body is also very beautiful. She is the Captain of the Cheerleading and Girls Basketball team. She can play trumpet and guitar. She has been scouted as a model and accepted it and was now one of the most popular models in Japan

Neji was known as the 'Ice Prince' because he had rejected all the girls confession including his childhood friend. Other than that he too was one of the best athletes of the school. He is the Top 3ird in the whole school rankings. He is the president of the Karate and Judo club. He can play flute and drums. Been scouted as an actor but rejected the offer and said 'Maybe if one of my siblings did'

Hinata was known as the 'Ice Princess', 'Wall Flower' and 'Moon Princess' because she had rejected all of the boy's confession . She is one of the best talented when it came to Singing, Dancing, Acting, Flower Arranging, Piano also with the other instruments, and some things connected to art. She is known to be the most beautiful girl in the school. She has also been scouted as a singer but rejected it. She had avoided most contacts with boys while she is friendly with the girls. She is the 4th in the whole school rankings.

That was the only information the whole school new about the Hyuga Siblings and of course they had known that the three were the heir/heiress of the one of the two most powerful companies in the world. The Hyuga Industries, Hyuga Corp, Hyuga Entertainment.

Hinata sighed as she clench her fist "I'm tired of hearing those boys saying 'You are so beautiful' Why do they keep following me"

Hanabi nodded "Even I want some freedom from those boys... They had been stalking us.."

Neji sighed "You think it's better if we just go back home schooling?"

Hanabi and Hinata immediately shook their heads no

"I have an idea!" Hanabi said

"What is it?" Hinata ask

"Let's find a boy who can become our 'fake' girlfriend or 'fake' boyfriends" Hanabi whispered

The other two Hyuga's froze

"No" they both said

"Then do you want them to continue stalking us?" and by 'them' Hanabi was talking about the fangirls and fanboys

They shook their heads no

"I will try it on Shino!" Hanabi said

Neji muttered "Guess.. I'll try convincing Temari.."

"What about you Hinata?" Hanabi ask

"I'll think about it" Hinata said

Then she got up and said "Excuse me.. I will be going to my class"

The two nodded and wave goodbye to their sibling

"Who do you think?" Hanabi ask excitedly

Neji frowned "I do not know"

Then he too got up from his chair and said "I better go now.. my class will start soon"

Hanabi nodded "Ok"

Then a figure went to sit next to Hanabi and ask "What did you say to Neji?"

Hanabi sighed "Ten Ten, stop your obsession with brother already, he had dumped you for the millionth time"

Ten Ten glared at Hanabi and attempted to kick Hanabi in her leg but Hanabi was quick enough to stand up and sweetly said "Go away from my brother.. he already has a girlfriend.. don't ruin their happy relationship"

...

Hinata sighed as she went to her chair near the window.

Then she heard someone took the sit next to her.

She didn't care who it was but then a voice called her "Hinata Hyuga right?"

She turned her head to only look at the one of the 'Heart Throbs' of the Konoha Academy, Sasuke Uchiha

"Yes" Hinata said politely

"I want to propose a deal with you"

That made Hinata's interest perk "What is it?"

"Be my fake girlfriend"

"What?"

"Even just until graduation.. I'm sick of fan girls and the only one I knew who don't have any crush of me is you"

She was about to refused then remembered Hanabi's words

She nodded "When are we going to start?"

Sasuke seem to be taken aback to what she said but smirk nonetheless "Tomorrow"

She nodded "Deal"

"Good"

...

TBC


End file.
